Shining
by Jeditimelord
Summary: Tifa and Aerith have a friendly chat. Takes place shortly after Advent Children.


Shining 

"I'm not alone"

"I wonder what Cloud meant by that?" Tifa reached over the counter for another empty glass. Looking over at the clock she realized she had spent her entire morning cleaning up the mess that Marlene and Denzel left. She had decided to teach them to cook breakfast, however it didn't go well and there were dirty dishes, surfaces and clothes that needed cleaning. However, Tifa had other plans.

"Cloud!" The brunette yelled to the spiky haired man upstairs, but got no reply.

Impatient, she walked up towards the office and yelled again.

"Cloud! I'm have to go out will you please watch the kids?" Still no reply. As she made her way into the office, she stopped and inhaled sharply. She picked up a paper, rolled it up and continued all the way into the small room.

Just as she suspected. Cloud was asleep at his desk. She took a glimpse at the group photo that AVALANCHE had taken recently, after all was cured and everyone was healthy. Smiling she swatted the paper on the sleeping blondes head.

"C-L-O-U-D! It's time to wake up now." Tifa put all of her energy into saying his name hoping to alarm him. It worked.

"Tifa! What are you-?" Cloud was cut off by Tifa's paper hitting his mouth.

"Cloud, you told me you would watch the kids today. I have to go somewhere now, everything is clean so I'm gonna get going ok? See you later!" Before Cloud could reply Tifa scurried out of the room and back downstairs.

" Well I guess so…" Cloud took a look at the pictures on his desk. He was in the photos surrounded by people who are there for him. It was a good feeling.

A little later that day Tifa's mood seemed to have shrunk from cheerfully persistent to sulky and melancholy. She walked slower and slower, carrying a flower pail and a shovel in her left hand. She had been walking for a while and finally made it to the ruins of sector 5.

" I felt so much better when I was planning this out." Tifa said this to no one in particular.

"I have to do this…I promised myself that I could." She continued pushing herself forward until she reached her place of sanctuary.

A mound of broken wood and stained glass lay before her. Little, but some structure left of the church that changed so many lives. Tifa had been here before, many times since the murder of her friend, but never alone. No she had been with Marlene many times to see the beautiful flowers that lay majestically in front of the abandoned church. However, this time was different. She was doing something for the flower girl alone, and felt sad.

Tifa never truly felt sad like this since she witnessed the murder itself.

"Strange…I feel so sad. I don't understand. When I think of Aerith I never feel sad. She just wasn't that kind of girl." The woman kneeled over the ground putting her shovel and flower pail next to her.

" Well, so many of your beautiful flowers got destroyed during my fight with Loz. And then Cloud stepped on your flowers too. But you know what, I've come to replant them for you. I know you can probably make them grow back, but I feel like I need to do this for you. It's the least I can do…you saved my family.

Tifa began planting broken flower stems in little holes and covering them with dirt. She generously watered them and moved on to the next site.

"You know Aerith…I finally figured out what Cloud meant. Being here alone is making me sad, but I feel it. He was talking to you wasn't he? When he said he wasn't alone. It's not fair that he is the only one that can see and hear you. It hurts…I never truly grieved for you properly. Even after two years. I came here to tell you that I love you and I miss you very much sister."

She was overcome by emotion and her tears fell. As she finished her last group of flowers she looked down through her tears and smiled.

"But I'm done now." Tifa continued to cry as she collected her things.

A soft giggle filled the church. Brown boots walked slowly, soundlessly behind Tifa as she stood up to leave. Tifa, feeling a light sensation turned around hesitantly. Turning her head, her eyes widened.

" Now…I'm sister? First I'm Cloud's mother now I'm a big sister. What's next…I'm too young to be a grandmother now!"

Tifa's tears continued, but she managed a shocked expression. Soon it turned into a smile.

" You…heard me?" Aerith smiled sweetly.

" Of course! You're in my church now aren't you? You are silly Tifa. I've always been watching over you and Cloud…my friends"

" Of course!" Tifa was suddenly speechless. She hastily wiped her eyes to get a good view of the flower girl. All of her emotions came rushing back to her, seeing her unchanged friend. Although her words seemed stuck at first she finally decided what she would say.

"I know what you're gonna say! How is the Promised Land? It's wonderful, everything is as it should be-"

'Aerith…" Tifa looked down sadly.

"Yes?"

"I've missed you. I'm sorry I never grieved for you. I'm sorry if I seemed difficult to deal with during our journey, you know…with Cloud. If I had known..." Tifa choked slightly but continued.

"I never thought badly of you, even when I was sure you were going to take Cloud's heart. You should be with us…" Tifa looked up through newly moistened eyes.

Aerith continued smiling, looking down at the flowers then looking back up. She placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder. One that Tifa could not feel physically, but still felt the warmth of.

"Tifa, I've always considered you my friend. I know you never thought badly of me, it's not your fault. Honestly! You and Cloud think exactly the same. That's a good thing right? Because no one but Cloud knows what his feelings are. So who is to say that I was going to win his heart? I certainly did try to get to know him but, well…I had take care of some things. You shouldn't feel bad about it Tifa. I will always care and look after Cloud. And Tifa too! Because these people are important to me, and that's what matters.

There was a warm silence between the two friends. It seemed as if there was no need for words. The yellow and white flowers that Tifa had just planted seemed to glow along with the rest of the church.

" I believe you. I'm so grateful that I got to meet such a wonderful person as you." Tifa finally replied.

The flower girl bent over to pick up a yellow flower that she had planted years ago.

" Now don't you miss our little talks?" Aerith twirled the flower in her small hand.

" You should let go. Let go of the pain. Don't let it hold you back, ok?" Aerith continued smiling at her friend then stretched out her arm.

" Here. You can always talk to me in you heart, just like Cloud. But don't feel sad. I don't blame anyone for what happened. It's all Ok now. Don't forget…the good times, right?"

" Right." Tifa took the flower and looked at it. She felt the tears coming again. She picked up her pail and put the shovel in it, then turned back to Aerith. She hugged her, even though she knew she wouldn't feel it. She pulled back and turned towards the exit.

" I will never forget you. I'll think about you every day. Every day when I look at Cloud, and Denzel, and little Marlene. And every day I wake up to a planet that is growing and shining the way it used to."

Aerith sat down on one of the benches behind Tifa, and wiped her eye. She also had tears in them but her smile never faded. Tifa turned to look at her shining green eyes.

" Well I better get going, it's getting late. Goodbye…Aerith." Tifa turned to her friend one last time as they exchanged smiles, then walked forward. She heard a light laugh from the flower girl as she continued to walk. She walked until she was far enough then turned around. She could still see the bench, but it was empty as if no one was ever there.

" Always remember…the good times." A sweet voice reminded.

The End

Well…my attention span is faulty to say the least. That's why I've decided on doing a oneshot. It's short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. For those who have followed my writing from the beginning…thank you. I've come from Japan 5 years ago and now with your help I've come to write in English the way I love and hope you love also. Thank you even if you don't review…I know you're there. I've gotten your e-mails and IMs. If you have any correctional criticism please review or e-mail/IM me at I hope you liked this piece. It was inspired by the last musical piece of the movie before the credits " Cloud Smiles". Its sad and sweet but I love it and it inspired me to write this about Tifa and Aerith's friendship. I'm not sure why it didn't inspire a Clorith or Cloti fic but it just didn't. Anyways leave your comments please. Thanks for reading.

Jya ne!

Murasaki ,Ayumi


End file.
